Un delicioso café en navidad
by Deidara-Inuzuka
Summary: A él faltaba un poco de luz y brillo en su vida. Pero se encuentra con un chico y su perro en frente de su apartamento, que posiblemente le cambie la vida. Dolor y sufrimiento, pero siempre te aliviara un delicioso café.


**Disclaimer:** Este fanfic es de mi creación, los personajes fueron hechos por Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**Género:** Shounen ai, Universo alternativo, Oneshot.

**Pareja:** DeiKiba.

**Deidara-Inuzuka: **_Mis hermosos lectores. ¡Los amo! Si se atrevieron a leer el Fanfic, es porque me quieren. Verán, este fanfic salió del reto "Dei Seme". Se supone que debía ser publicado el 25 de diciembre. Pero termine publicándolo ahora por falta de tiempo._

_Fue divertido hacer fic de esta pareja. Que vi que no hay ninguna de ella n.n… Es rara pero fue divertido hacer algo de ellos. Me fascinan los dos personajes.. Bueno disfruten el fic y ya._

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

"_**Una delicioso café en navidad"**_

El frio era infernal en esta época, todos ya había agotado las tiendas de abrigos más cercana. En diciembre siempre llega el invierno más frio. Las calles estaban llenas de neblinas y los vitrales de las tiendas empañados.

Hoy es víspera de navidad, día para estar en familia o como comúnmente lo hacen para pasar el día con tu pareja.

Las luces de navidad brillaban en los ojos azules de una persona. Llevaba un gran abrigo de piel color grisáceo y unas botas negras; se cubría la boca con una bufanda del mismo color grisáceo y un pasamontaña negro. Se había hipnotizado con las luces que adornaba el arbolito de un aparador de una tienda; los vidrios estaban empañados pero aun así, podía ver lo hermoso que resplandecía ese arbolito.

Esa persona era un poco baja, de piel blanquecina, una larga cabellera rubia que iluminaba por donde pasara. Sus ojos azules, grandes y hermosos, resaltados con lápiz de ojo. Su cuerpo era casi siempre confundido con el de…

―Oye linda ¿Qué harás hoy? ―le habló un hombre a sus espaldas. Al parecer estaba un poco borracho, él lo notó en su aliento.

―¡QUE SOY UN HOMBRE! ―se giró y gritó el rubio con las orejas rojas de furia, el otro hombre le iba a responder, pero ya él se había girado hacia delante y había seguido su camino―. _"Borracho idiota"_ ―pensó él con el seño fruncido.

No deseaba quedarse a pelear con un borracho, era víspera de navidad y no quería terminar en la policía por haber iniciado la pelea con un loco de calle. Llevaba dos bolsas blancas que estaban llenas de comida de supermercado. Las calles ya habían quedado un poco solitarias, ya eran alrededor de las 8:00 PM, y casi todos seguro estaba celebrando con su familia y comiendo un rico pavo cocinado en casa.

Deidara era el nombre de este joven hombre, un universitario, vivía solo en su apartamento y todo el dinero se lo ganaba en su trabajo de artista, su vida podía decirse que era perfecta, pero… ¿Qué sentido tiene vivir en este mundo si no vale la pena?, son preguntas que se hacia frecuentemente.

El rubio había perdido sus padres en su adolescencia y por ende tuvo que vivir con su amargado abuelo, él fue el que le enseño como hacer todo por el solo. Al obtener un trabajo y poder vivir de el mismo se mudo de la casa de su abuelo y decidió vivir solo.

―Se siente tan… solitario ―miró otro escaparate de una tienda que estaba adornada de navidad, todo tipo de luces resplandecía y brillaban en la cara de este.

Sus ojos mostraron una inmensa tristeza mezclado con dolor y algo de felicidad. Le hacia realmente feliz recordar esos hermosos momentos de navidad con los que compartía con su familia en aquellos tiempos, podía ver a través del vidrio imágenes de sus padres adornando el árbol de navidad y su padre ayudándolo a subir para poner en la copa la estrella. Lo que le daba un punzante dolor en el estomago era volver a la realidad y saber que esos días no van a volver, ya no podría sentir la calidez de sus padres y volver a sentir esa inmensa felicidad de cada navidad.

Sacudió un poco su cabeza para dejar de recordar y volver a la realidad, él sabía que no volverían, no tenía por qué preocuparse más, la realidad era esa… ¿Para qué vivir en este mundo que solo te produce dolor?

Todos sus amigos se había ido de viaje por familiares o están con la persona importante especial para ellos. Sus mejores amigos, Tobi ―su Kohai―, esta con la familia Uchiha celebrando las fiestas, y Sasori ―su Danna―, esta con su abuela para acompañarla hasta lo que dure de vida. El rubio siempre estaba solo en estos días festivos, eso ya era normal, pero cuando llegaba la hora, se sentía realmente solo, pero no le iba a decir eso a sus amigos, no deseaba ser una carga, su orgullo no le dejaría ver que realmente es una niñita ―como le decía su amigo Hidan, el religioso―, prefería confrontar esto solo.

Caminando en las calles solitarias y con faros pocos iluminados pudo ver el edificio donde vivía, se alegró y dio largas zancadas para llegar más rápido a su departamento. Llego a la entrada del edificio, y flexionó la rodilla para dar un paso para entrar, pero algo lo detuvo. Escuchó fuertes respiraciones al lado del lugar donde está el bote de basura, caminó unos cuantos pasos mas y levanto un poco la cabeza para ver que había al lado del bote de basura, abrió los ojos como platos.

Un adolescente estaba allí dormitando ―la capucha le tapaba la cara así que no pudo verla bien, pero por su tamaño pudo decir que era un adolescente―, estaba recostado sobre un enorme perro blanco con orejas marrones que dormía. El rubio arqueó una ceja.

―¿Esto es una broma? ―se preguntó el mismo.

―¿Eh? ―el joven se incorporó y quedó sentado en el suelo.

Subió la cara para ver lo orbes brillando de Deidara, este miro los ojos puntiagudos, como los de un animal, soltó un bostezó largo y mostró unos colmillos como los de un animal. Su piel era bronceada, cabello alborotado y castaño oscuro. En su cara se veían unas raras marcas rojas en su mejillas que parecían colmillos, al rubio le llamó mucho la atención esas marcas. El joven tenia una chaqueta de cuero negro y unos pantalones largos de mismo color. Llevaba unos zapatos de invierno negros una hermosa bufanda gris con detalles negros.

El joven miró a los lados como si buscara y miró nuevamente los ojos del rubio como si el tuviera la respuesta. El rubio por la larga prolongación de la mirada de los raros ojos del joven, se ruborizo un poco e intento eludir la penetrante mirada del chico.

―"_¡¿Por qué me he ruborizado, hum!" _―pensó enojado el artista.

―¿Qué hago aquí? ―preguntó el joven después de tubo rato mirando a todos lados.

―¿no sabes? ―se extrañó―, eso debería preguntarte yo a ti, hum.

―¿En serio? ―se levantó con un poco de dificultad pero consiguió algo de equilibrio.

El enorme perro, por el movimiento que hizo al parecer su amo, se movió y también se levanto. Acarició la pierna de su amo pidiendo una caricia y este le dio una con una sonrisa. El rubio se conmovió un poco con la escena. Su madre era alérgica a los perros, y cuando se mudo con su abuelo este no quería ver ningún animal en su casa, por lo cual no pudo tener ninguno de esos preciosos animales que siempre le serán fieles a sus amos. El gran perro blanco llevaba alrededor de su cuello un collar rojo con su nombre que rezaba: _«Akamaru». _

El joven al ver los ojos de su amigo canino le brilló los ojos y los abrió como platos. En su cara se pudo observar algo de dolor. Seguramente encontró la respuesta de lo que buscaba. Le sonrió de forma triste a su perro, se inclino y le dio un abrazo. Deidara pudo deducir que era la mismo que le pasaba a él; No deseaba que nadie se preocupara por esos problemas dolorosos que pasaban por su mente.

Al ver esos ojos llenos de tristeza sintió como sus corazones se hayan c0onectado de alguna forma, su corazón se acelero y no podía detenerlo. Miró al suelo para calmarse y no pensar en él. Respiró hondo y levanto la cabeza para ver de nuevo esa sonrisa llena de dolor. Deseaba hacer algo para al menos borrar un poco de su tristeza.

―¿Deseas comer algo? ―levantó un poco una de las bolsas que tenía en sus manos parar mostrárselas.

―No que va, no tengo nada de hambre ―negó con sus manos, pero su estomago pensaba de otra forma ya que gruñó en ese instante al escuchar la palabra comida, y este se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

―Creo que no podrás negarte ―miró a su perro ―, también hay comida para él.

El perro ladró de alegría y dio unas vueltas alrededor de su amo. Los chicos vieron al perro y soltaron una risita para verse luego y sonreírse. Deidara les mostro el camino a su departamento, la recepción era muy bonita de un color beige y unas lindas plantas, igual que el jardín que había alrededor del edificio. Entraron al ascensor y empezó a sonar una tranquilizante música instrumental de piano.

―Esas plantas las cuida un chico llamado Zetsu ―explicó el rubio ―, es un poco raro, ya que parece que tiene doble personalidad. No se sabe quién te va a responder, si el lado malo o el lado bueno.

―Oh… Eso sí que es original ―dijo sorprendido el moreno ―, me gustaría conocerlo.

―No, no te gustara para nada conocerlo ―dijo con desgana y el seño fruncido ―. ¡No te gustara para nada conocer al Zetsu oscuro!

―¿Usted cree? ― preguntó soltando una risa.

―¿De qué te ríes? ―preguntó con algo de enfado, cuando iba a responder el moreno, el rubio lo interrumpió ―. Ya llegamos.

Los dos junto con el perro salieron del ascensor. El pasillo era un poco apagado comparado con la recepción; las paredes eran gris oscuro y no había ni una planta que lo adornara, el suelo alfombrado de un rojo sangre. Todas las puertas del pasillo eran de madera y las manillas de u color plateado brillante. Algunas puertas tenían unos lindos adornos de navidad, excepto a la que fueron a parar los chicos, que era la más desanimada. Al moreno le extraño un poco al lado rezaba: Habitación 404. Los dos jóvenes y perro entraron y de inmediato se quitaron los zapatos y los colocaron a un lado.

El salón era más alegre comparado con el pasillo. El rubio era un artistas y tenía un buen gusto, su energía la plasmo en todo su apartamento, cada año cambiaba de estilo ya que su arte tiene que ser de corto tiempo, o sea, efímero. El suelo brillaba, era un bonita madera que casi podías ver tu reflejo en ella, el salón era de un color azul, pero con detalles naranjas en los bordes de las paredes de estilo escocés. El rubio lo invitó a sentarse y el moreno accedió y se sentó en unos muebles, blancos y muy limpios ―y suaves por lo que pensaba el moreno―, en frente de él tenia una mesita de té con algunas revistas de museos y exposiciones de arte.

―_¿Arte? _―musitó para sí.

El moreno no entendía mucho sobre el arte. Su fiel perro se acosto en sus pies, y este se puso a ojear las revistas a ver si podía comprender algo, pero nada… El arte no era lo suyo, pero al parecer era del rubio. Pudo contemplar en toda la habitación hermosos cuadros y extrañas figuras de arcillas sobre una mesita, al lado del mueble donde estaba sentado. Habia fotos de él con su familia ―y muy feliz parecía el rubio―, y otras fotos parecía con sus amigos, uno de cabello oscuro y otro de cabellos rojos ―algo pequeño a decir verdad―. Alzó los brazos y llevo sus manos a la nuca para acomodarse mejor en el mueble, sus cuadros tenían algo, era algo lleno de energía, que hacia acelerar un poco el corazón del joven… Sus cuadros parecían como…

―Una explosión… ―susurró el rubio, que había vuelto sin su gorra y su abrigo, y claro, sin las bolsas que había dejado en la cocina.

―Exacto ―le apoyó el comentario―, ¿Te gustan mis obras de arte?

―Si, son muy geniales ―le dejó una sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos.

El rubio se quedo viéndolo un rato, indagando en su cara, analizando cada minúsculo detalle, ¿A que le recordaba el moreno?, esa energía de joven…

―Ya encendí la calefacción, te puedes quitar el abrigo ―le dijo Deidara―. Empecé a calentar un poco de Ramen, perdona que no sea muy exquisito la comida, hum.

―No te preocupes me gusta el Ramen ―Dijo con un tono de tristeza.

El chico obedeció como si fuera un perro y se quito la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba… ¡Eso era! A Deidara le recordaba a un perro, el chico, con sus colmillos y esos ojos, era exactamente como un perro. También parecía ser un chico juguetón, como lo hacía siempre con su perro. El rubio soltó una risita baja y esto le extraño al moreno. Luego se sentó al lado del chico.

―¿Qué hacías en frente del edificio? ―preguntó un poco dudoso Deidara.

―B-bueno… ―se sonrojó un poco y desvió su mirada.

―¿Es una chica, verdad? ―se burló el rubio.

―¡Y-Yo no dije nada de eso! ―su cara estaba completamente roja.

―¡No tenias que decirlo, hum! ―le replicó el rubio―, ¡Tu cara lo dice todo!

―¿En serio? ―preguntó con un tono de preocupación.

―Si, hum ―afirmó―, los jóvenes de ahora siempre andan de enamoradizos. Claro que ninguno es la excepción.

―Ojala yo lo fuera ―musitó con tono de tristeza. Su cara de felicidad se trucó por una de tristeza.

El rubio se sorprendió por aquel cambio. Había conocido a aquel chico unos pocos minutos, pero algo le decía que no deseaba ver tristeza en ese rostro. Quería ver la sonrisa brillante de ese chico, que podía ser contagiosa, como la enorme alegría de un cachorro a recibir su primer hueso de juguete.

―Amor no correspondido, hum.

Asintió. Deidara había dado en el clavo, ¿en serio su cara era tan predecible? ¿O es que el rubio podía ver todo los sentimientos de una persona apenas desconocida?

―¿Ella vive aquí? ―le preguntó.

―No, no vive aquí ―negó con la cabeza cabizbaja. No deseaba mostrar su semblante a nadie.

―Entonces... ¿Qué hacías aquí?

―Bueno...

El sonido del microondas sonó con unos «Bip» y los dos dieron un respingo por el repentino sonido, el ambiente estaba un poco tenso por la conversación que entablaron los recientes conocidos.

―Ese debe ser el ramen ―se levantó del mueble y dio unos paso hacia adelante―. Sígueme ―le hizo un ademan con la mano.

El rubio camino tranquilamente hasta la cocina y el moreno lo siguió junto con el perro. La cocina era completamente cerámica blanca con adornos grises mientras que el suelo de la misma madera de la sala. La encimera de marfil, y los gavetines de madera más oscura que el suelo. La mesa estaba en el centro, de mármol como la encimera, con varias sillas altas alrededor. Deidara sirvió el ramen en unos lindos envases rojos, junto con los palillos y algo refresco. El moreno noto que la nevera de color gris, tenía varias fotos de sus familiares al parecer, ya que tenían las mismas características.

Se extraño un poco y miró al rubio que tenia la mesa puesta y los dos se sentaron. Al perro le habían servido unos huesos que encima del periódico, que pudo encontrar Deidara en la nevera.

―Oye, ¿y tu familia? ―preguntó el moreno curioso y Deidara sintió una punzada en el estomago.

―No están aquí ―el ramen estaba hirviendo, sus ojos perdieron brillo al hablar sobre eso.

―¿Y donde están? ―siguió preguntando el moreno, intrigado.

―Están muertos ―dijo con voz acongojado. Al recordar a sus queridos padres sentía un enorme dolor en su pecho. Tomó los palillos, agarro un poco de los fideos y comenzó a soplarlos.

―Perdona no sabía aquello ―se disculpó el moreno, notó el tono de voz de Deidara y no quiso seguir con el tema. Miraba un poco deprimido el ramen, aunque también con algo de enfado. Abrió los ojos como platos al notar algo, miró a Deidara y le sonrió―. Hey, se me olvido presentarme, soy Kiba Inuzuka, y mi perro es Akamaru―le estrechó la mano, le había mostrado una de esas sonrisas donde mostraba sus colmillos, como un cachorro.

Deidara sorbió los fideos y trago. Le extendió la mano para también saludarlo. Su sonrisa hizo que se sintiera atraído, atrapado en él. Una sonrisa contagiosa. Que expresara de toda alegría.

―Yo soy Deidara, un gusto, hum ―le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque un poco mas débil que la del moreno.

El rubio empezó a sentir de una manera extraña. Su pecho empezó a latir de manera incontrolable, se asió la camisa con una mano, para controlar esos latidos a millón. Sus mejillas ardieron, ―_Seguro él puede escuchar esos latidos, hum_―, o eso pensaba el rubio. Nunca había sentido algo así, el moreno, con solo una sonrisa sincera, podía quitar toda preocupación del rubio.

_Como si fuera por arte de magia_, había pensado. ¿Es que acaso el Inuzuka tenía un don, que con solo una sonrisa, podía ahuyentar cualquiera mal?

―¿Tengo algo en la cara? ―se tocó la cara el chico perro, buscando al parecer alguna imperfección.

Deidara negó con la cabeza y le miro amablemente. El chico le hacía sentir calmado. Es como si, ocupara todo el lugar dentro de él.

―Es que tu sonrisa me llamo mucho la atención, hum ―le habló de manera suave e inspiradora.

―¿T-Tú crees? ―titubeó. Sus mejillas obtuvieron un tono rosado claro. Desvió la mirada hacia un lado.

No podía mirarle la cara su nuevo «_amigo_». Nadie le había dicho eso en toda su vida. Todos en la secundaria se burlaban de el por tener esos extraños colmillos como si fuera un animal y por eso evitaba sonreír en la secundaria y algunas veces en frente de sus amigos. Pero que una persona que apenas había conocido, le dijera esas hermosas palabras, eso podría hacerlo sonreír de por vida, ¿o lo haría solo por _él _se lo dijo?

Sus ojos color zafiro se dedicaron a ver la cara del enrojecido moreno, las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron un poco, le daba placer ver a ese moreno así, pero el placer no duro por siempre. El moreno trucó su cara enrojecida por una que miraba con ceño al plato de ramen. No lo miraba con asco, no, lo miraba con rabia. Como si el ramen le hubiera hecho algo horrible, una mirada de desprecio.

―¿No te gusta el ramen? ―preguntó un poco herido el rubio por la mirada del moreno.

―N-No no es eso ―titubeó―, no es que desprecie tu ramen…

―No te preocupes. En total no lo hice yo. Solo le agregue agua, hum…

―¡Pero igual! ―colocó sus manos sobre la mesa y acerco la cara al rubio, este se sorprendió un poco―. Lo que pasa es que esta comida me recuerda a la persona que más odio, es su favorita.

―Te entiendo ―asintió la cabeza―. ¡La persona que más odio le gustan las bolas de arroz y por ende yo también odio eso! ―respondió más animado.

―Pero esa persona no te quito a la persona más importante para ti ―musitó, apenas era audible para el rubio. El moreno solo se quedo viendo el ramen con rabia.

Los ojos del joven perdieron brillo, recordar aquella silueta de su mejor amiga, no le hacía bien ¿Pero cómo podía olvidarla? Desde pequeños le gustaba su aroma a narcisos. Esos preciosos ojos que le recordaban a las perlas blanquecinas del mar. Su cabello azulado como el mar, ondeaba como las olas de este. ¡No! ¡No debía recordarla, ella no le correspondía!

―Oh, perdona, hum… No… Quise decir…

―No importa ―el moreno lo interrumpió―. Ella igual siempre estuvo enamorada de él. Toda su vida, hace unos días ese idiota se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos ―apretó sus puños y arrugo el entrecejo―, ¡No es justo! ¡No saben lo que sufrió ella! Lo que tuvo que sufrir ella por ese rubio malagradecido.

―¿Hablas de Uzumaki, hum? ―preguntó.

―¿conoces a Naruto? ―le respondió con una pregunta y miró con curiosidad al rubio.

―Claro ―asintió con la cabeza―, el vive aquí en el apartamento de al lado. Es rubio y tiene unas rayas en cara muy raras. ¡Por cierto que parece un zorro! Y dice todo el tiempo «_Dattebayo_», hum ―dijo en tono burlón.

―Pero si tú dices a cada rato «_Hum_» ―rió un poco el moreno.

―¡Es muy diferente, hum! ¡Mi hum es más genial, hum! ―miró al moreno burlarse―. ¡No te burles! ―se sonrojo de la furia e inflo sus mejillas.

―Con tus enojos me haces reír ¡JAJAJAJA! ―no pudo dejar de reírse por la cara del rubio. Este le causaba mucha gracia.

Pero el dolor seguía. Punzante, en su corazón. Le dolía. El rubio pudo desviar el dolor en su corazón un poco, le mostro una de sus sonrisas que al parecer le agradaban a él y dejo salir una risa.

―¿Deseas otra cosa para comer, hum?

―No ―negó y tomó los palillos―, _"esto es un reto para mí"_―pensó.

Los chicos seguían sonriendo y se burlaron de alguna que otro cosa. El moreno pudo terminar su ramen completamente y el rubio mostro en su semblante una sonrisa débil y triste. El estaba conocía perfectamente que eso entristecía al moreno y que solo lo hizo para agrandar su orgullo de luchador del amor.

―"_Luchador del amor, hum" _―recogió los platos de la mesa y los colocó en el lavaplatos para empezar a lavarlos.

El rubio le dijo a Kiba que lo esperara en la sala, que él terminaría pronto de lavar los platos. El chico recogió los huesos que habían sido la comida de Akamaru y los tiró en la basura. Luego salió de la cocina para dirigirse al mismo mueble.

El rubio se encontraba afligido. El agua fría del lavaplatos se resbalaba por sus manos. ¿Por qué debería sentirse triste por aquello? Está bien luchar por aquello que amas, ¿No? Entonces, ¿Por qué sentía un dolor en su pecho? ¿Acaso es cierto que había captado algún afecto por aquel chico? .El rubio sacudió su cabeza. ¡Acababa de conocerlo! Es solo un chico de secundaria, un chico afligido como muchos. Pero uno que…

_Tenía una sonrisa curativa para él._

¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué ahora? ¡Lo conoció de pura casualidad! Pero su aptitud, esa energía que le faltaba. Eso era lo que le decía su amigo Sasori…

―_Esas obras tuyas le faltan un poco de energía Dei ―le dijo un poco aburrido―. No le veo nada de emoción. De acuerdo a tu lema, tus obras deberían tener más acción, más emoción, ¡Mas BOOM! Como dices tú… Pero como siempre ―sonríe de lado. Siempre con actitud soberbia―, son aburridas como tu personalidad ―soltó un suspiro―. Tienes que buscar la inspiración, como yo lo hice con mis marionetas. Puede estar en cualquier lado… _

―_¿Pero como sabré cual es? ―preguntó dudoso el rubio._

―_Al verla sabrás… Que esa es la energía que te falta, el sol que iluminara tus días siempre. Mi sol está en los ojos de mi persona amada ―sonrió de manera tierna―. Esos bellos ojos dorados… Bueno el punto, es que solo tú sabrás como encontrar tu inspiración. _

El chico era la energía que le faltaba. Era como decía su _Danna_, el sol que lo iluminaba. Solo lo podía saber con esa sonrisa que no podía destruirla nadie. Termino de lavar los platos y puso a secar a un lado del lavaplatos. Se seco las manos con un paño de cocina y se encamino a la sala donde le aguardaba su querido conocido…

_Que por obra del destino había cogido afecto hacia él._

Cuando llego a la sala el moreno yacía acostado en el mueble blanco. El rubio se le acerco cuidadosamente para no despertarlo. Solo quería verle la cara cuando dormía. Sus ojos lagrimeaban y mostraba la boca abierta con sus colmillos brillando. El también estaba afligido, pero de forma diferente que el rubio. Deidara se volvió y fue a su habitación, en un momento regreso, pero no con las manos vacías. Llevaba una manta y una almohada. Levantaba cuidadosamente la cabeza para ponerla encima de la almohada, cerró la boca del moreno con sumo cuidado y le limpio las lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos. Acomodo el resto del cuerpo y lo cubrió con una manta violeta.

Verlo dormir así, de esa forma, hacia arder el interior del pecho de Deidara. Se sentó a su lado para admirar su rostro. Palpaba el cabello del chico perro.

―"_No es tan duro como pensaba" _―pensó un poco extrañado ya que los pelos de aquel joven eran puntiagudos.

Al contrario. Ese cabello marrón, era de una forma, suave y esponjoso. Deidara seguía acariciándolo, con la yema de sus dedos. Deseaba seguir sintiéndolo, sus cabellos parecían como los de un pequeño cachorrito. Podía estar toda la noche acariciándolo.

_No, no podía. Deseaba más que eso._

Dejo de acariciarlo pero no quito su mano de su cabeza. Acerco cada vez más su rostro a la de el hasta que sus respiraciones podían unirse. Sus labios estaban frente a frente. El rostro de Deidara mostraba un rojo intenso. Faltaban pocos centímetros para rozar sus labios. Sus ojos azules se cerraron y su otra mano acariciaba la mejilla rayada con un triangulo rojo del moreno.

―No podría hacerlo, hum ―musitó y se separo sigilosamente del joven moreno. Se levanto y miró al enorme perro blanco sentado a un lado del mueble. Se acerco a él y le susurro―. Cuando él se vaya cuida de el por mí, ¿Si? ―le mostro una sonrisa amable.

El perro lo miró, parecía que había entendido todo lo que le dijo el rubio. El de ojos de zafiros se inclinó un poco y le acarició la cabeza. En realidad, Akamaru, era un perro muy simpático, cualquiera podría llevarse bien con ese perro. Excepto Kakuzu, su amigo, algo avaro pero odiaba a los perros porque: ―era malgastar dinero―. Se levantó nuevamente y se dirigió a su habitación, no sin antes volverse y dedicarle una sonrisa al moreno durmiente.

_Una belleza. Esa era la palabra perfecta para describir a su amiga de la infancia Hyuuga Hinata. Aunque la palabra tímida también era bien utilizada para definirla._

_Ella era hermosa y muy amable. Pero al ser muy tímida no tenía muchos amigos y los pocos que tenia eran Inuzuka Kiba y Shino Aburame ―un chico muy misterioso―.Ella siempre le sonreía de forma amable al Inuzuka y esto fue lo que hizo que tuviera un amor incondicional._

_El moreno siempre la acompañaba a todas partes, le escuchaba sus secretos, la ayudaba en sus problemas familiares. El siempre era el hombro para que ella pudiera llorar. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué nunca fue apreciado por ella como ese rubio idiota?_

―_¿Sabes que, Kiba-kun? ―le dijo su amiga un poco sonrojada._

―_¿Qué pasa, Hinata? ―le dijo su amigo de marcas rojas._

―_Nunca te dije esto… Pero estoy enamorada de Naruto-kun ―empezó a jugar con sus dedos tímidamente―. Perdóname por no decirte antes. Tenía un poco de miedo de cómo reaccionarias… Sé que le tienes un poco de rabia a Naruto-kun, desde que perdiste contra el…_

―_No seas tonta Hinata… yo lo odio, pero no me pondría enojado contigo por eso ―acaricio sus suaves hebras azules y las olfatea―. Tu eres mi mejor amiga y no importa a quien ames yo te apoyare._

―_Sí, yo lo sé perfectamente, Kiba-kun… T-Tu siempre serás mi mejor amigo ―le sonríe amablemente._

_El no podía resistirse a esa sonrisa amable. Pero aquellas palabras por parte de la chica le hacían doler hasta el alma ¿Por qué ella nunca se dio cuenta de los sentimientos del moreno? ¿Por qué siempre tuvo que sufrir a sus espaldas? .Pero no podía confesarse. No ganaba nada, solo haría dudar más a su amiga, le preocuparía herirlo, y no querría estar con su persona amada. No iba a hacer eso, el desearía solo la felicidad de esa chica, así solo este con otro._

_Y así pasaron los días o meses, eso ya no le importaba al moreno. Solo quería ver a su amiga sonreír aunque sabía que la más hermosa sonrisa siempre se la ganaba el idiota de Naruto._

_El moreno había salido la víspera de navidad junto con Akamaru a buscar a su amiga. La calle estaba más brillante que de costumbre, estaba emocionado. Deseaba verla. Y él la vio correr a una vereda, el moreno la siguió sigilosamente para que ella no se diera cuenta. Ella se detuvo en frente de un edificio normal. El y su perro se escondieron detrás de un bote de basura a ver que era lo que pasaba. Quedo plasmado al ver la escena._

_Los ojos perlados de ella brillaban con tal intensidad que las luces de navidad no podían alcanzarla. Su sonrisa, siempre dulce y deslumbrante. Sus mejillas rojas de euforia ¿Por qué se producía todo esto? ¡Era por el! La chica de cabello azul abrazó a un chico rubio de cabello corto, y este le correspondió el abrazo y juntos entraron al edificio._

_Kiba no pudo soportar. Se dejo tumbar en el suelo. Su semblante se oscureció. Si su madre lo viera dijera que no era digno de ser llamado hombre. Pero no pudo resistir ese sufrimiento. Le salían gotas cristalinas y brillantes. Cubrió su rostro con sus dos manos._

_Luego de eso el chico recordó ver el rostro de una mujer ¿no? ¿De un hombre? ¡oh! ¿Pero si es una mujer? Pero su voz es la de un hombre. Su reluciente cabellera amarilla parecida a la de ese desgraciado que se había robado a su amiga, pero esta brillaba intensamente con la luz de la luna. Sus ojos le decían que podía confiar en el…_

El moreno se despertó desconcertado. ¿Seguía en la casa de su nuevo amigo? .No tuvo que pensar mucho ya que era eso. Se había quedado dormido por pensar demasiado, sobre lo que había pasado ese ayer… ¿Por qué hasta en sus sueños le perseguía ella? Se levanto del mueble y acarició a Akamaru que se había quedado dormido al lado del mueble. Recogió su abrigo que estaba a un lado y se aproximó con Akamaru hacia la puerta. No deseaba causarle más problemas a un chico que había sido muy bueno con él.

―Me gustaría verlo otra vez a Deidara ―musitó con tristeza y se volteó a ver si se asomaba el rubio que lo hacia reír. Pero no apareció nadie―. Bueno es hora de irnos Aka…

Pero un ruido lo había interrumpido. Abrieron la puerta del apartamento de al lado y se escucharon unos pasos saliendo este. Una de la voz la pudo reconocer como si fuera la palma de su mano. Se le erizó la piel al escuchar su dulce y armoniosa voz, que nunca que cansaría de escuchar.

―Ya me tengo que ir Naruto-kun ―articuló la voz de una chica.

―Está bien, Hinata ―le dijo un chico.

Se produjo un silencio sepulcral. El moreno debió imaginar que se estaban besando y eso era.

_¿El amor es así de doloroso?_

―Te amo Naruto-kun ―dijo con voz melodiosa.

―Yo igual, Dattebayo ―dijo con alegría.

El chico al parecer volvió a su habitación y Hinata bajo por el ascensor. Quedo un silencio atormentador. El moreno se dejo caer y se golpeo la espalda contra la puerta. ¿Hinata se quedo a dormir con ese? ¿Por qué tenían que atormentarlo tanto? ¿Qué habrán hecho? Esas preguntas surgieron en la cabeza del Inuzuka. Escondió su rostro en sus rodillas y las abrazo. Ocultar su rostro vergonzoso era lo mejor que podía hacer. ¡Como se odiaba por ser así de débil! Por ser vulnerable por esa chica.

El moreno escucho otros pasos acercarse, pero no provenían de afuera. Pero no se atrevía a mirar, seguía aferrado a no mostrar su cara. El rubio se había despertado por el ruido que había provocado al chocar con la puerta. Primero entro a la cocina, saco un sartén del estante y se fue corriendo a la puerta.

―¿QUE HA PASADO? ―gritó. Su cara estaba pálida y sudaba frio. Había pensado que era un ladrón o que le había pasado algo al moreno.

El rubio se quedo paralizado al ver al moreno tirado allí con las rodillas abrazadas. Deidara inmediatamente soltó el sartén y esto hizo un ruido metálico al caer. Se inclinó al lado del joven y le sujeto la cara, mirando fijamente sus hermoso ojos parecidos a los de un animal, pero llorosos. Con ambas manos le acaricio las mejillas completamente rojas y luego lo abrazó.

―No escondas tu rostro nunca más ―le susurró Deidara al oído―. No a mí, hum.

Kiba rompió a llorar en el hombro del rubio. Esta vez no sería el hombro en el cual llorar, él deseaba también expresar sus sentimientos. El rubio después de un rato le seco las lágrimas con sus dedos y le ayudo a levantarse. Fueron al mueble blanco de la sala y se sentaron.

Le empezó contar que había soñado lo que le había pasado ayer y lo que había pasado hace unos momentos. El rubio solo asentía y escuchaba con determinación, sin que se le escapara una palabra.

―¿Soy patético, no? ―dijo con un tono deprimente.

―No, al contrario ―le acarició la cabeza―. Fuiste lo bastante fuerte para resistir todo ese peso tu solo. Te felicito, hum.

Le respondió con una de las sonrisas que adoraba Deidara. Este después de haber escuchado la historia del Inuzuka, se levanto y fue a la cocina. Al rato volvió con una bandeja con dos tazas con olor exquisito, su contenido era de marrón claro, su aroma enamoro al chico de secundaria. El chico desconcertado lo miró extraño. Deidara le entrega la bandeja y este la recibe, pero siguió un poco confundido.

―¡Feliz Navidad, hum! ―felicitó el rubio alegre.

―¿Mi regalo es un café con leche? ―preguntó aun confundido.

―Si, hum ―agarró con delicadeza su tasa― ¿Sabias la magia del café?

―¿La magia?

―Si ―asintió―. Algunos dicen que hay todo un universo dentro de él ―explico―. Claro de forma hipotética. Yo digo que puede unir hasta los más mínimos lazos. Además de dar un ambiente tranquilizador. Es brillante y puro. Podría decirse que hay miles estrellas dentro de él, esperando a ser absorbidas por nosotros… Para que podamos brillar como ellas ―sus ojos brillaban con la luz del sol en la mañana.

―Eso es muy raro ―dijo un tanto confundido igual―. Pero puedes tener razón ―se sonrojó un poco y rió por lo bajo―. Sabes que cuando me desperté al principio pensé que eras una mujer ―rió un poco.

―¡QUE SOY HOMBRE! ―replicó enojado de que lo confundiera de sexo. Se mostraron unas venitas en su sien―, ¡Por cierto! Tu lindo perrito dejo unos regalitos por mi apartamento, hum ―le mostro una sonrisa perversa.

―Ah… Este… Claro… ¡Feliz Navidad! ―dijo sudando frio. Se le había olvidado poner un periódico para su perro.

Esa mañana de navidad se despidieron. No sabían cuándo podrían volver a verse. Ni siquiera se sabía si algún día lo harían. Por la ventana vio marcharse al chico con su perro, al dar le vuelta en la entra no pudo verlos más. Luego miró como puntos blancos caían del cielo. ¡Era nieve! ¡Era una blanca navidad! Se coloco unas ropas abrigadoras y salió al jardín. Abrió la boca para saborear la nieve.

―¡Fría! ―tembló un poco―. Me gustaría verlo otra vez… Algún día.

Había pasado una hora y la nieve había cubierto el suelo. El rubio se dispuso a hacer conejitos de nieve con una sonrisa. Su nariz estaba roja por el frio.

―Espero no te hayamos hecho esperar, Deidara ―llegó un pelirrojo a la entra con una sonrisa burlona.

―¡Danna! ―quedo perplejo el rubio―. Espera… ¿Hayamos, hum?

―¡Senpai! ―un chico con mascara naranja le cae encima al rubio y caen sobre la nieve―. ¡Tobi se siente mal por haberlo dejado solo!

―N-No te preocupes Tobi, hum ―tranquilizo al pelinegro.

―Este chico estaba desesperado por verte ―soltó un suspiro―. Ojala lo controlara tan bien como tú.

―¡Tobi solo obedece a Deidara-senpai! ―dijo con voz chillona. Su voz habitual―, ¿Verdad, Senpai?

―Si, Tobi ―le acarició la cabeza. Esto le hizo recordar a Kiba―… Claro que sí.

Así fue como termina la historia del rubio que conoce a un chico por casualidad en frente del edificio donde vive. Una simple víspera Navidad. Sufrieron los dos un poco pero los obstáculos se podrán superar poco a poco.

Deidara se sentía más atraído a ese chico de hermosa sonrisa y se sintió más cercano a él cuando se dio cuenta de que tenían algo en común.

_Tenían un amor no correspondido._

_Pero… ¿No hay nada que un delicioso café no pueda arreglar no?_

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

_**Deidara-Inuzuka:**__ ¡Mi primer KibaDei! ¡Lo termine a las 4:00 AM! Espero les guste… No tiene, mucho como otras fans del yaoi Quieren, pero… ¡No puedo hacer mucho! Es que no lo sé… Me gusta hacer sufrir…. ¡Interesante! La pareja se parece a mi Nick xD…_

_En serio me esforcé… Fue difícil el reto de Dei seme. ¡Pero lo logre! ¡Lo pude hacer! Mary-san, espero disfrutes este fic. ¡Hice lo mejor que pude! Ahora, espero que muchas disfruten esta nueva y rara pareja… Se me ocurrió de la nada y la plasme xD._

_¡Nos vemos en otro fic! ¿Les gusto la pareja? Puedo seguir escribiendo de ella si me dejan un pequeño review x3._


End file.
